Old Flame
by Fairy87
Summary: What if Rome was a girl that Brian grew up with instead? Read on as she battles the Verone case, and her love for Brian. Brian OFC...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing of 2 Fast 2 Furious, although I wish I could have Paul Walker, but who doesn't. Any who, all I own is Ashley. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"_Brian, please! You don't have to do this. You could be a cop here, why do you have to go LA? Maybe I'm not understanding something, I mean, is there something or someone else in LA?" _

"_Ashley, please. You know there is no one else. I just, this is such a big thing for me. I mean, this is a good career, I understand it's far away but, you have to believe me. This isn't easy for me. I mean, you're the only thing that matters to me."_

"_Then why are you leaving? I am so important to you why are you risking our relationship on a job that is thousands of miles away?"_

"_Ok, first off, LA is not thousands of miles away, ok? I mean we can work this out."_

"_No we can't Brian. You know that long-distance relationships never work."_

"_How do you know? We haven't even tried. And besides, it's not that far away. It's two hours at the most."_

"_I don't wanna try. I would rather say goodbye now before it's to hard in the future. I don't want to have to drive 2 hours whenever I want to see you. There is a good job right here for you."_

"_Ashley, you know I would never hurt you. But if this is what it's gonna turn out like, then I guess it is goodbye."

* * *

_

Brian woke with a start. "Damn." He muttered to himself. Lately, he had been having dreams of Ashley. He hadn't seen her in years. It probably was a good thing. After what went down, she probably never forgave him. Brian got up out of bed and decided to take a drive. He got into his Nissan Skyline and started her up. This car was his safe haven. Whenever he was in a tight spot or just stressed, he would take her for a spin. He tried figuring out why he started having dreams about her. Sure it ended on a sour note, but he still loved her. What went down in LA, he felt like he cheated on her with Mia, although they were broken up. He just couldn't get her out of his head. After 4 years, here she was, back in his mind. He thought that he had forgotten about her, but not quite.

Brian and Ashley grew up together. They both lived in Barstow, and went to the same schools. They lived right next door to each other. You could never separate them. They were hell on wheels. They would get into so much trouble; their parents didn't know what to do. Of course it was all harmless fun. When they were old enough, they got their own apartment together. One thing led to another and they started dating. They seemed so perfect for each other. If no one knew any better, they would say they would have gotten married. But things led to a dirt road. Ashley started going to college and doing her own thing, and Brian was offered a job in LA, which means he would have to leave. That day was burned into Brian's skull. The tears and the words were enough to make him realize what an idiot he was. There he had the best thing going for him, but he let the money get in the way.

Brian sighed as he pulled into the garage. He shut his car off and sat. 'I wonder if she's still living there' he asked himself. He had contemplated going back home quite a lot of times, but never got the courage to actually go. Why did life have to be so complicated? He sighed and got out of his car. He went back to the boathouse that he lived in. He had been living with Tej for about a year or so. Life was great, tons of pretty women, cars, and women. Its Miami, come on. He went to bed that night thinking about Ashley, and the many memories they had together.

* * *

First chapter is short I know. Let me know what you think. PEACE! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_When you think about the future, what do you see?"_

"_What do you see?"_

"_I'm serious."_

_Brian sighed. "I see you." He smiled and kissed Ashley as they lay underneath the stars.

* * *

_

Brian awoke. 'Damn' he thought again. He was starting to get tired of thinking about Ashley. He got up out of bed and threw on a shirt. He walked outside to the 85 degree weather. The sun was out and shining down. It was a beautiful day, just like every other in Miami. He walked over to the house that Tej and Jimmy stayed in. He walked in to see them all passed out in the living room. He walked over to the kitchen and got something to eat. Tej came walking in.

"Hey man. You still thinking about her?"

"Yea. I don't know why she's in my head all of a sudden. "

Tej gave him a pat on the back. "Man, maybe you should just go see her. If she's in your mind lately, maybe you should just go visit her. It wouldn't hurt would it?"

"No, but, I dunno, what if she doesn't want to see me?"

"Well, then you'll know that she doesn't want anything to do with you, and you can finally move on."

Brian just nodded. "Yea maybe. Thanks man."

"No prob, dude."

"Are we racing tonight?"

"Yea, midnight baby, be there."

Brian nodded and went to the garage. If he was racin tonight he would need to check his car. He grabbed his tools and popped the hood. He checked the oil, and any other normal things. He then went for the NOS. He would need to restock. He went over to the side and grabbed to NOS tanks. He took out the other two that were already in there. He hooked up the knew ones and tested to make sure they were working right.

Brian loved workin on his car. It took his mind off of everything. It was kind of like his safe haven, besides driving. He finished polishing his car and went back to the boathouse. He sat on his bed contemplating whether or not to go see Ashley. Was she still livin in Barstow? Of course she was. She was under house arrest. He knew she wouldn't welcome him with open arms. 'I can't go see her. It would end just as bad as before. But then, maybe we could work it out. Who am I kidding?' He took his shirt off and decided to sleep on it.

He woke to his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Yo man, you racin?" said Tej on the other end.

"Yea man."

"Then get your ass down here pronto."

Brian jumped out of bed and threw a shirt on. He went to his car and raced to the meeting place. The usual were there. People thinking that they could beat him. Brian had made a name for himself down here. He was the best and no one would say any different. He pulled up to line. He got out and was bombarded by people. He walked over to Tej.

"They got deep pockets?"

"Yea man."

Brian just smiled. He looked over to see Suki, OJ, and some other guy no one had seen before. He looked like the rich type to lose as many cars as he wanted and wouldn't be put out about it.

They through in their money and got into their cars. It was a tough race, but Brian won anyways. Everyone headed over to Tej's for an after party. The bass was going, and the booze was flowing. Brian was actually having fun. He hadn't had this much fun in awhile. The party died down around 4 in the morning. Brian went to bed with a mighty headache.

* * *

Brian woke the next day with a pounding headache. He shuffled to the kitchen to get some aspirin. He turned on the TV and watched some news. Carter Verone was making headlines, as usual. Some drug trafficker. What else is knew. He turned the TV. off and decided to take a shower. He got out and went to work on his car. It was pretty much an everyday thing. Get up, work on the car, take a nap, and do whatever in the evenings.

Brian went out that afternoon to get some lunch. He was still trying to decide on whether or not to go see Ashley. It had been bugging him for awhile. He made it back to the boathouse and decided to take a nap. He woke up at about 10 at night and decided to take another shower. When he got out, his cell phone rang.

"Yea."

"_Yeah, man. You wanna race tonight?"_

"Yeah, you know I could use the money."

"_You got four minutes man."_

"All right. I'll be there." Brian hung up and was out the door in less than 30 seconds. He started his car up and raced down the highway to the usual meeting point. As he showed up, there were tons of people as usual.

He revved his engine and everyone moved.

"Yeah, There's our fourth right there." Replied Tej.

"Shit. It's Brian." Said Suki.

He pulled up to the line and got out. He shook hands with a few people and walked over to Tej.

"What's up Tej?"

"What's happenin', dude?" They both pounded fists.

"Thanks for the invite."

"No problem at all, man. Just, uh, remember me when you wax, a'ight?"

"They got deep pockets?"

Tej chuckled. "Real deep." They both turned around to face the other drivers.

"What's up, Suki?"

"What's up, Bullet?"

"What do you say we kick it a nickel?"

"Nobody said nothin' about raisin' the stakes." Said OJ.

Brian walked over to him. "If that's the case, why don't you ask these nice people here to back off the line so you can go home?" Brian said with a smile.

OJ silenced everyone behind him as Tej came up. "Okay. Thirty-five large. Three cinco."

Brian walked back to his car as everyone put in their amount. Before Brian got into his car, he noticed a girl in the crowd.

"All right, back up. Back up. Let's go. Let's go." Brian's car shot flames out the exhaust pipe. "Yea, yea, back y'all asses up. Back up. Back up. Before you turn into barbecue around here. It's not a game. This is serious. All right. Back up. Back up. Get off the street. Everybody keep your hands real, real clear alright? Cause I got a surprise for y'all this evening."

"Ready. Ready. Ready. Ready. Go!" Everyone took off. Tires squealing and flames going. It would be awhile till they got back, but when they did, Brian came sliding through the winner. Suki turned up not much later.

"Tell me y'all saw that, man. Bullet and Suki sprayed the bridge, and I need to start making y'all pay to see this shit. I got over 10 stacks for my man right here, aight? That's what I'm talking about, man. Play with it. Smells good don't it?"

"Yeah, I'll buy that. Right there."

"Right. Y'all see this? Everybody take a real good look. This is what you call mutual respect. A'ight, let's clear out."

Brian saw the girl from the crowd and walked over to her. Maybe he could get a little action. She started walking away.

"Hey, where you going?"

"It's time to get out of here."

"Why's that?" He didn't get an answer because the cops came pulling in. He raced back to his car and took off. He was dead set to make it home free but was caught, his car slamming into a meter.

"Lemme see your hands!" the cops shouted. Brian put his hands in the air, awaiting what would happen to him next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brian sat in the interrogation room with his hands cuffed. 'Why' he asked himself. No one else had gotten arrested. It seems that they were only after him. Finally someone came into the room.

"So how long you been in south Florida?"

"Awhile." He said nonchalantly.

"Before that?" Brian kept his mouth shut. "We know your Brian O'Connor, formerly of the L.A.P.D."

"You've got the wrong guy." He said.

"Really?" Brian just nodded his head thinking he would get out of this. Just then the door opened and his face dropped. In walked Bilkins.

"How you doin', O'Connor? Let's take a walk." Markham threw the keys to the cuffs to Bilkins. They ended up in the debriefing room where Markham was giving the low down on the assignment.

"Carter Verone. Born in Argentina. But he's lived most of his life in Miami. Now he owns the biggest import/export business in the state. Unfortunately, the cartels have been successful in getting the drugs into Miami. But they've had a hard time getting' the cash out. We've been surveilling him for a year, but we've never been able to put him and the money together. We've swept his house his warehouses-"

"Nothing." Interrupted Bilkins. "Customs here has done a great job of getting us this far. I'm just here to help get them over the top."

"I was able to get an agent in undercover, working travel and logistics for him. Recently, Verone put her in charge of finding some new drivers."

"Right. Although we can't confirm her status right now." Said Bilkins.

"You think she's flipped?" asked Brian.

"She's one of mine. She's all right."

"She's been in with Verone nearly a year. Even lives at the compound with him now."

"Look." Said Markham obviously annoyed. "It was the F.B.I.'s idea to bring you in here. I'm against it. But we need some good drivers that can put this asshole and his money together. Your gonna roll with Agent Dunn here."

"And if I don't?" said Brian.

"Well, here's a list of the laws you broke in L.A. Obstruction of justice, aiding and abetting. You know the rap sheet. Now, we can make this all go away in the interest of justice, if you're willing to play ball."

"Yeah." Brian sighed. "So what's the idea here? Dunn and I are supposed to be street racers?"

"That's right."

Brian looked over to Dunn as he slurped his drink. "So, Dunn, looks like we're gonna be partners, bro. Could you tell me right quick what would be a better motor for my Skyline, a Gallo 12 or a Gallo 24?"

Dunn looked confused and he glanced to Markham. Markham just nodded. Dunn cleared his throat, "Um, the 24."

"I didn't know pizza places made motors." Dunn just looked down to his cup. Brian scoffed and turned. "See, man, come on. I can't do this. I mean seriously if this is what your gonna give me, I may as well take my chances in Chino."

"We will get someone else."

"No way, man. The only way I'll do this is if I get to pick the driver."

Bilkins sighed. "All right, O'Connor, who you got in mind?"

"This girl I grew up with in Barstow."

"Who is that?"

"Ashley Johnson."

* * *

Brian and Bilkins made their way to Barstow the next day. They walked into the Barstow Speedway and sat down watching the show. A Monte Carlo was waiting to rev the engine. The car shot off and slammed right into the other car pushing him into the fence. Everyone scattered.

"Hi-oh! What- That's your girl in the Monte Carlo?"

"Yeah, that's her. Yeah, she's got some skills."

"Mm-hmm."

"And she's crazy as hell, I'm telling ya." Bilkins gave Brian a look. "In a good way though. She's the right one for the job."

The Monte Carlo was hit. She pushed the hood back down and kept driving.

"She's got quite a record, including three years upstate. Says here she's on house arrest now. Can't go more than 100 yards from her home."

The Monte Carlo came around the bend and clipped the car, sending it flipping. The Monte Carlo came to a stop. Out climbed a woman with blonde hair. The man on the p.a. shouted her name. She looked back amongst the crowd to wave when she saw him. The man that she had grew up with. The man that took her heart and still had it. She mumbled a few words and walked away.

"She always said she'd be famous." Said Brian.

Ashley was walking back to her trailer. She couldn't believe that after so many years, Brian was there. 'Why is he here? What could he possibly have to do down here. God I hope he's not here for me. I couldn't handle it.' She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name. She knew who it was.

"Johnson! Ashley Johnson! Yo, whatever happens next, just let it go."

"I ain't in it." said Bilkins.

Brian whistled. "Ash!" Ashley stopped. Only one person had ever called her that. He had no right to come down here after all these years and start using her nickname which he had given her. She turned around with reluctance and looked at him. He still looked good as ever. She pushed down those thoughts.

"No one calls me Ash, Pig." She spat.

"I'm not a cop anymore."

"Is that true? Bri here's not a cop anymore?" she said as she started walking over.

"That's true no badge."

Ashley stopped right in front of him. She nodded her head and looked away. She looked back and gave Brian a hard right hook. He stumbled back a ways when she came after him. She started hitting him again but he pulled her to the ground. She kept hitting him and punching him.

"You still fight like shit. You still fight like shit-." He was cut off by a kick to the side. He tried to defend himself but proved no avail.

"What the hell are you doin' here, O'Connor? I told you to stay away from-." She said as she punched him. He finally got her in a headlock but she still kept hitting him.

"You should've told me. I did three years, Brian."

"I told you it wasn't my fault."

Ashley got out of his grip and pushed him back to the ground. She crawled away and sat towards him, exhausted.

"Why did you come here, O'Connor?"

"I got a deal for you." He said as he threw sand at her.

"When I needed your ass you were nowhere to be found. Now you tryin' to hand out deals?" She said as she pointed to her anklet. She got up and went to walk away but was intercepted by Brian.

"I need you to come to Miami and drive with me. If you do, they'll take off that anklet and they'll clear your entire record."

Ashley just glared at him. How could he out of nowhere come down here and ask her a favor. After everything that he caused her. Where was he when she needed him?

"I did three years in jail. Three years in jail off you, Brian. I know you better than you think."

"Maybe you don't. Maybe you don't."

She pushed him away. 'I not know him? I fuckin grew up with him! How could I not know him. Ugh! He irritates me! But then I still love him.' She walked over to her trailer to see Bilkins sittin there.

"You guys finished?"

"This deal legit?"

"That's right, if you do this job for us."

"Told you." Said Brian.

"Shut up, punk." She snapped. "So you gonna clean my record and get this thing off my ankle."

"That's right. I thought you couldn't wander more than 100 yards from your home." Asked Bilkins.

"Why do you think I'm parked so close to the derby?"

"Man, quit playin' like you gonna pass this up." Brian said as he smiled.

Ashley just glared at him and mumbled a few things underneath her breath. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, why?" asked Bilkins.

"I've got a few things to take care of first before I leave. That alright?"

"Yep. We'll pick you up at noon. That okay?"

"Yea. Fine." Bilkins nodded and left. She looked over to Brian to see him lookin at her. He had that same penetrating gaze. She took one last glance at him and went into her trailer. She had a few things to take care of before she left. One thing that was major. She had to make a phone call.

"Mom? Hey it's me. No I'm fine. Um, I have a favor to ask." Once she was done with her mother, the usual things had to happen. She had to pack, do some laundry and clean her place first. Tomorrow would be full of surprises. She just hoped she could contain herself long enough to get it over with, and get home.

* * *

What is the favor she had to ask her mom? Ooooo, sneaky. Anywho, please review and tell me what you thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Ashley woke up around 9. Her mom would be there around 11. She got up and went to take a shower. She couldn't believe after all these years that Brian shows up out of the clear blue and asks her to do something. 'Unbelievable' she thought to herself. She stood underneath the scolding hot water. She finally dragged herself out of the shower and went to get dressed. Once she was done, she looked over to see the one thing that made her still love Brian, no matter how much he pissed her off. Next to her bed lay a 3 year old little girl named Anna. She had blonde hair and blue eyes just like her father.

* * *

_Ashley stood in the bathroom, a month after Brian had left for LA. She stood with a pregnancy test in one hand, and a watch in the other. She prayed that it would turn out negative, but no such luck. Ashley sat on the bath tub and cried. 'How can this happen to me?' She went into her room and called her mom. Her mom came over immediately. Ashley didn't know what to do. She wasn't going to tell Brian. No, he left her. She knew it was wrong keeping his baby from him, but there was no way she could get a hold of him. His cell phone was not in use anymore. She sat with her mom all night and talked about what would happen in the future.

* * *

_

Ashley woke up out of her trance and noticed she was crying. She wiped her tears away and finished getting ready. She put on a pair of low-rise jeans that went to her hips, and a black wife beater tank top. She dried her hair and put a little bit of make-up on, not that she needed it. When she was done getting ready, she decided to get Anna's things ready. She packed some clothes that would last her awhile, and her favorite stuffed animal. As she was packing she didn't notice Anna get up.

"Mommy?" Ashley looked over to see a very sleepy 3 year old looking at her. 'God she looks just like Brian.'

"Yea sweetie?"

"When grandma come?" she said. Of course she was 3 and her words weren't exactly prefect. She walked over to Anna and bent down to her.

"Grandma will be here soon alright? Why don't you go get ready okay?" Anna smiled and nodded and went to get her own personal things that she never left without. As she was getting her thing, she heard a knock on the door. She went to open the door to find her mother there.

"Hey, mom."

"Oh, Ashley sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm fine mom, don't worry."

"Did Brian see her?"

"No, she wasn't home yet. Thank goodness." Ashley was glad that Anna wasn't back from daycare yet. She couldn't imagine what Brian would say.

"Ok, where is this little angel at hm?"

"Grandma!" Anna screamed as she into her grandmother's arms.

"Here are her clothes. They should last for awhile. I hope I'm not gone that long, but if I am you have a key, you can always get more things from here if you need. She has her stuffed animals and,"

"Sweetheart! I know. Just breathe, alright. I haven't seen you this flushed since you found out you were pregnant! Really dear, she'll be fine alright?"

Ashley just nodded. "Alright. Baby, mommas gotta go away for awhile, all right? I need you to be extra good for Grandma and Grandpa Okay?"

Anna just nodded. "How long you gone?"

"I dunno sweetie, not long I promise. And when I get back, I'll take you to the zoo! How's that sound?"

"Yay! Bye mommy. I wuv you!"

"I love you to sweetie. Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie. If you have any problems, don't hesitate."

Ashley just smiled as her mom and daughter left. She waved and tried not to cry. She went back inside and got the last minute things packed and ready to go. She sat around for awhile and waited for Bilkins and them to show up.

Finally she heard a horn honk and she got up and went outside. Unfortunately, Brian had come along to, and he was right there putting her bags in the trunk. She walked around to the side of the car and got in. Thankfully Brian sat up front. They drove to the airport where they were to fly back to Miami. Brian opened the door for her and she got out. She noticed Brian checking her out. He obviously didn't try to hide it. She walked past him to her bags. They were finally put onto a private jet. It was nice, to say the least. There, Ashley got her anklet taken off and she couldn't have been happier. Now she could actually walk normally. She went over and took a seat next to the window. It would be a long few hours until they made it back to Miami. Thankfully, there was no time to talk to anyone because they were getting debriefed on the case. When they arrived at the airport, they drove over to the US Customs building. Ashley held back before going in, having second thoughts. She started talking to herself, which was a bad habit.

"Wait. Hold up." Brian walked over to her to see her mumbling. "Hey Ash what's goin on?"

She missed her nickname that he had called her. "I don't know if I should be trusting you, Bri."

Brian thought of what to say. "Just think of it this way. It's an opportunity for a fresh start now let's just go do this."

"I wouldn't need a fresh start if it weren't for you." She snapped back.

"Ash, you been using that since the day you got busted. Now let's just chill out and go do this."

"I don't need to chill out Bri! And stop calling me Ash." She snapped.

"Yes, you do. And you need to stop blaming me for your every mistake. And Ashley Johnson needs to start taking responsibility for her own actions."

"You need to go to hell."

"And you need to go back to Barstow."

"I'm not going back to Barstow. Not know anyways."

Ashley picked up her purse and followed Brian inside. Once inside, she was still fuming. They were led to a big hangar. An Orbit truck backed in. The back door opened and a young Mexican looking woman stood. She looked to Brian like she knew him. Ashley looked over to Brian to see him gawking at the woman. Ashley felt a little jealous but she squashed that away. He wasn't hers anymore, and that she had to live with. He probably has had many women since they broke up.

"Brian O'Connor, Ashley Johnson, meet Monica Fuentes."

"Do they have background on Verone?" she asked.

"They've been briefed."

"Good. Alright, here's the deal." Ashley really didn't like this woman. "Verone is looking for drivers. I've arranged for both of you to join up. I've also hired some thugs, you know, to make it legit."

"When do we start?" asked Ashley. She couldn't wait to get away from this woman. Something about her just rubbed her the wrong way. She seemed bitchy.

"Right now."

"What are we driving?"

Brian and Ashley looked behind them to see the sheets come off of two high performance, tricked out cars.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Don't even think about takin' the convertible. It might loosen your mousse." Ashley said as she rubbed Brian's head. He swatted her hand away.

"No, that's cool. That's too much chrome for me anyways."

"Damn! Where'd ya'll confiscate these rims from man?"

"Check in with us after you meet him." Said Bilkins to Brian.

When they ready to go, Ashley noticed Monica getting in with Brian.

"I'll ride with you cowboy?"

"O she ridin with you now uh?"

"You get the convertible, let's go." Brian looked over to Ashley. She just gave him an annoyed look and got in her car. They took off down the street. She was following Brian because he had the directions. She noticed that he started driving like a dumb ass. She knew this way of driving. It was when he wanted to show off to a pretty girl. She noticed him riving a certain way, and she knew what he was doing. Something that SHE had taught him. They stopped at a red light and she pulled up next to them.

"He did the stare and drive on you didn't he? He got that from me." She said coldly and sped off. They soon showed up at the house where Carter Verone lived. They got out of the cars and Ashley walked up to Brian. Brian watched as she walked over. Her long legs in the tight jeans, and the skin tight black tank top she wore. She had blonde hair that went to her shoulders blowing in the wind, and her silver sunglasses on. 'Damn she looks good.' He snapped out of it as she came closer.

"Hey good looking! Where did you get them cars, the bottom of a cereal box?"

Ashley looked at him with disgust. "Eh! Real funny, Fonzie." The men looked at her with annoyance. "Ass." She said under her breathe.

They heard a whistle and saw to men beckoning them to come over. They started walking over when Brian opened his mouth. He obviously knew her attitude.

"Let's go. Keep your mouth shut and follow my lead, all right?"

"I got this." She said.

"No, I'm serious Ash."

"You handle your business. I'll handle mine, Bri." He looked over to her. She just said his nickname that she had given him. "Don't look so surprised. You use my nickname, I use yours. Even Steven buddy."

They walked into the compound and had to get searched. Ashley didn't like the way this guy was touching her. Obviously he was feeling her up, just in a not so noticeable way.

"Watch your hands buddy."

"Go in line."

"Let's go." One snapped.

"I don't like to be treated as a dog, thank you." She said as she walked over to the line.

They were escorted to the back of the house were "Stay." Verone and Monica walked up not a minute later.

"Thank you for coming on such notice. My red Ferrari was confiscated yesterday, and it sits in an impound lot in Little Haiti. It's about 20 miles from here. The car isn't important. What is important is the package I left in the glove box." Brian and Ashley looked to each other and nodded. "The first team back here with the package will have an opportunity to work for me."

"What we gotta audition?" some mook said.

"Nobody's got a gun to your head." Ashley just scoffed at this. "That's it."

"Driver's licenses. Pass 'em up." Ashley pulled hers out of her back pocket and handed it to her. Her and Brian took off towards their cars, racing each other. It would always be a race between them to see who could get there first. Ashley wasn't gonna let him win. They both got into their cars and were off before anyone could say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ashley and Brian raced to their cars and were well on their way to Little Haiti. The rest of the crew wasn't too far behind them. They were racing each other obviously. Ashley and Brian were playing cat and mouse as they raced down the speedway. Ashley was following Brian in her Spyder.

"Come on, Bri." She said as she switched gears.

"All right, let's see what this thing can do." Said Brian. Ashley was switching gears. She lived for this. The speed. She almost lost control. She hasn't driven like this in awhile. But she regained control without a second thought.

"Why must I chase the cat?" she laughed. She pulled up next to Brian and gave him the finger. She then blew him a kiss and cut in front of him.

"Smart ass." Said Brian.

Ashley and Brian drove between two semi trucks. Luckily, the semis moved in closer which prevented any more cars to go through. Ashley turned around and laughed at Brian.

"Oh, yeah? You think you're the bomb, Ash?"

They kept driving for awhile. "Let's see if you still got it, Brian." She said as she looked behind her.

"All right, Ash, I got something for your ass." Brian pulled in front of her.

"What the hell is he doin?" she said to herself.

"Watch this." He did curved outward and pulled his emergency brake sending him backwards. He then proceeded to drive backwards down the freeway.

"Shit." She said. He beat her, again. He flicked her off, "Yea, Ash, how do you like them apples!"

"Show off!" she screamed.

"That's the Brian O'Connor school of driving right there baby."

"Crazy ass hooligan." She screamed

"Oh, shit!" He turned his car around just in time for the exit. Ashley was soon on his tail. She just laughed. Leave it to Brian. They took the exit to Little Haiti. They sped through the streets right next to each other. They made it to Little Haiti and broke through the gate. They were driving around lookin for the cars. All you could see were boats.

"Cars. Cars. Where are the cars?" Ashley said to herself.

"Stinkin boats. Where are the cars?" said Brian. "Come on I need the cars. Where are the cars at?"

Finally they pulled into the car lot and spotted the red Ferrari. They pulled their cars to a stop and got out. The car had to be locked so Ashley removed her black tank top. She had a sports bra underneath so it was okay. Brian just stared after her as she walked up to the car.' Damn.' She punched her hand through the window but the car was indeed unlocked. Brian opened it and got in. Nothing in the glove box.

"Look in the center. Look in the center." Brian opened up the center console and there was the package that they needed.

"Chi-ching! Now put your shirt back on."

"You know you want it." And oh how did Brian want it. She walked back to her car and put her tank top back on. Just then more cars showed up. It was Fonzie and Fabio, as Ashley liked to call them.

"Shit." Ashley laughed as they got out. "Sit on it, Fonzie." Just then, cops came in from the other direction.

"What the hell?" said Brian.

"What the hell they doin' here?" Ashley pulled out her gun that she was packin.

"Ash. No!" Ashley started shooting at the cops. She knew she wasn't shootin at them, but it scared them anyways. If she wanted to shoot them, she would have. Ashley smirked and got back in her car. They were on the road back to Verone's house. When they arrived, Verone was waiting outside. They got out and Brian took the package to Verone. Ashley sat on the hood of her car. She was starving. She hadn't eatin anything in two days, pretty much.

"Hey, man, you got somethin' to eat up in there? I'm hungry." Verone just smiled as Brian looked back at her. He told Monica to take them to the pool.

"Nice. Come on." They followed her back to the pool.

"Hmm."

"What you checking her out for?" Ashley was a little jealous. But he wasn't hers so it was fine. 'Was it?'

"Im not checkin her out." They were sat at the pool. Ashley was still starin at Brian.

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"I saw you checkin her Bri."

"Okay I was now shut up."

"You shut up. Don't tell me to shut up."

"Both of you shut up. Unbelievable." Monica sat down as did Brian and Ashley. Ashley was lookin over at Monica. 'Ugh! I hate this woman.'

"You sure are cozy in this big ol' mansion. Sleeping with the enemy." Brian just laughed at her. Verone came over and sat down.

"Nice Ferrari you got in the driveway." Said Brian. Leave it up to him to talk cars.

Verone just laughed. "I'm glad you like it." Ashley just glared at him.

"We did all that for a damn cigar?"

"No. You did that for a job. Do you really think that I would let somebody impound my car? The boat yards mine. Oh, by the way, you two owe me a gate. But I'll just take it off your cut."

Ashley just laughed. "Off our cut. I like that." She said as she looked over to Brian.

"Good."

"So what's this job you got for us anyway?" she asked.

"Come with me." They all got up and followed Verone as he began to discuss what they were supposed to do.

"The house has ears in it. I have something I want you to carry from North Beach to the Keys."

"What is it?" asked Brian.

"Just put in the car what I tell you to, and drive it to me and don't let anyone stop you, understand?"

"Yeah. Any chance of cop trouble?"

"No. I'm buying you a window of time, but it's not gonna be open very long. You make it, and I'll personally hand you 100 G's at the finish line."

"Make it 100 G's a piece, papi." Ashley said. Carter just laughed. He turned to face Ashley and Brian.

"I got an idea. Why don't you two join us at the club a little later tonight?"

"Yeah. Pearl at midnight?" said Monica.

"We'll get to know each other a little better."

"All right. Sounds good." Brian shook his hand and they both left.

"Same old Ash doin the same old stupid shit."

"Get off of me."

"What, runnin your mouth? Insultin people?"

"Think I'm gonna let somebody stare me down? I didn't let nobody stare me down in jail, Bri, think I'm gonna let it fly on a beach?"

"And you're packin!"

Ashley just stared at him. "Like you ain't?" silence. "Exactly."

"From here on our, I do the talkin'."

"Looks to me like you wanna do a little more than that."

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're always getting in trouble over a female, Brian! I know how you are."

Brian didn't say anything. He just got in his car and took off.

* * *

They arrived at Tej's Garage where a party was being thrown. They got out of the cars and started walkin to the back.

"Man, Tej's garage is ridiculous. He's got the best of everything. Snap-on tools. All these lifts are brand-new. They're only maybe a couple months old. Hey, yo, Jimmy. What's up, man?"

"What up Bullet?"

That's Ash right there. When you get a second I want you to check out the Evo and the Spyder and make sure everything's copasetic."

"Evo? Where'd you get an Evo from?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"I got you, man."

"All right, thanks, Jimmy."

"Man, it's so hot and humid out here, I can't even wear any clothes."

"Yea. Tell me about it."

"Well, look at all this potential out here." A tall buff man walked by Ashley and eyed her. "Damn!" Brian just laughed and walked over to Tej.

"Hey Tej Parker? Ashley Johnson."

"Hey baby." He turned back to his game. " Come on baby…"

"Basically, he's the man to know in Miami. He's got his finger in absolutely everything. It's just the way it is. What's goin on Suki?"

"What's up baby?"

"How you doin?"

"I'm good. How you doin?"

"What's this? What's the latest?"

"It's a work in progress. It's not finished yet."

"Damn girl, that's good. You got talent." Tej won his bet and went to collect. Brian and Ashley went over to him to talk.

"Not too bad."

"Whoo!"

"Hey Tej, check it out, she's gonna be in town for a while. Is there anyway he could use that cot?"

Tej gave him a knowing look. He knew who Ashley was. Brian never shut up about her. " What's wrong with your place man?"

"No, I don't wanna stay with him. He got bad habits."

Tej and Brian just laughed. Brian knew she wouldn't stay with him. "Alright man, whatever man, show her around real quick a'ight? I'll be up there in a minute."

"Thanks." They walked up back to the front where their cars were.

"What's up Jimmy? So you ever seen anything like this before?" asked Brian.

"No. Both of them are wired up like I never seen before."

"What?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah, they got us wired with G.P.S. that's why Markham knew we were gonna be at that impound lot."

"Yo you the master mechanic why don't you just yank that shit up out of there then?"

"I'll try but this aint LoJack. The D.I.D. box, the engine management system, hell, the main harness, the G.P.S. is spidered into all of that."

"Hey tell me somethin', man. Do I even want to know where the Skyline is, dawg? Or where you been the past couple of days, or where the hell you got these rides from?"

"There hot." Said Suki.

"Yea, they hot. They wired so hot that whoever's trackin these things will know every time you don't where your seat belt." Brian just looked around. "All right, Jimmy, just see what you can do bro."

"I got you."

"Thanks man." They walked towards the street. Ashley was lookin at Brian. He knew something but wasn't telling her.

"Hey, Ash, check it out? You see that Cadillac across the street over there?" Ashley looked over to see dumb and dumber sittin and watchin them. She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, well, they've been on us ever since we left Verone's house." Brian just looked at Ashley and she just nodded. A plan forming in her head. She walked sneakily over to the Cadillac.

"Elian and Fidel!" She said something in spanish. "Hey man, I'll clean your windshield for you. Uno, tres, cuatro, "fourto," taco. Everything's copasetic homey. Kiss my ass putos." And with that she took a lighter and lit their car on fire. She laughed and ran over to Brian's car. As they drove off, she flicked them off. They arrived at the place where they would meet Bilkins and Markham.

"He's gonna blow our cover before we even get started." Said Ashley.

"Hey, Bilkins, can you tell me what went wrong?" asked Brian.

"That's what I wanna know."

"Show me your hands! Come on. Keep 'em up!" Ashley raised her hands while Dunn searched her.

"What's this about, man?" asked Ashley. "Watch your hands man!" she said to Dunn.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Brian obviously upset about having a gun pointed at Ashley.

"Hold this. You think you can shoot at me? I'm a goddamn federal agent!" screamed Markham.

"What are you talking about? Get your damn hands off me! Get him away from me! Just because you wear a badge doesn't mean you can come in and mess shit up! You're lucky I didn't shoot you!" she yelled as Bilkins held her back.

"Shut up Ash!" yelled Brian.

"Don't tell me to shut up Brian! You almost blew our cover old man!" yelled Ashley.

"You shouldn't have shown up like you did. What, you didn't know Verone was testing us?" said Brian.

"No. I thought you punks were running."

"Running!" yelled Ashley.

"That's great. That's real great. Oh, and if Ash wanted to shoot you, you wouldn't be here right know."

Ashley paced back and forth until she saw a bag of food sittin on the table. She was starved. She started eating it.

"Hey, that's mine!"

Ashley looked up at him. "So?" When everything was under control, they were finally able to discuss what was found out.

"So tell me what you know." Said Bilkins.

"Well, Ash and I will be making a run for Verone. I'm not sure when and where. But he did say he bought us a window. I'm assuming from the local cops."

"I can't talk to some of the guys at the Local P.D." said Dunn.

"No, no good. If Verone's got some of them on the payroll, then we can't let them know our operation."

"Exactly. In addition, Verone told us that he himself would be waiting at the drop."

"That's good news. If you're gonna be delivering drug money to him, we can get him for laundering."

"There's only one problem. Fuentes? Verone's tappin here." Said Ashley.

"Tappin her. Tappin her how?"

"That is crap." Said Markham.

"What you talking about man we know what we seen." Said Ashley.

"What do you think O'Connor? You think she's compromised? You should know." Said Markham.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ashley.

"What your old love toy didn't tell you. He flipped on Bilkins in L.A. Gave his mark his car keys and let him disappear. That's why he's not a cop anymore." Ashley just looked at Brian. Why would he keep all of this from her? "So what do you think expert?"

"Man, I dunno." Said Brian with a death glare towards Markham.

"All right. We'll keep an eye on her."

"We're out of here." Brian and Ashley left. Once outside, Ashley couldn't help but ask.

"You let your man go huh?"

"Drop it. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Drop it hell. I wanna hear about this Bri."

"I said forget about it Ash."

"We got Fuentes in with Verone. Markham trying to blow our cover. And we got two wired cars that are no better than that damn ankle bracelet of mine. I'm a tell you Bri, you let your man Markham do that shit again in front of Verone, that's gonna be our ass."

"I know I know it's just getting thick real quick. We may need to come up with some kind of exit strategy."

"Exit strategy huh? I like the way that sounds what you got in mind?"

"I don't know. But we need two more cars." Brian started the car and they drove back to Tej's. Ashley decided to take a shower while Brian hooked up with Fabio and Fonzie for a race. Ashley got out of the shower and put on a pair of low cut flare jeans, a red t-shirt and her black boots. She left her hair down and went downstairs to see Brian already done. He had his Tej's garage work shirt on and a pair of jeans. He looked hot! They made their way to the meeting place along with Tej, Suki, and Jimmy. They waited until the cars pulled up. Out stepped the two men and their women.

"Fonzie and Fabio. Glad you could join us."

"No problem baby. We hear you wanna get rid of those cracker jack toys."

"No. Actually we just figured those cars you got deserved better drivers which is why were gonna take em off your hands."

"You know, why don't we settle this now?"

"Wait wait. Why don't we settle this on the blacktop, huh? Each car does it down and back, tag-team style, for slips."

"Loser walks home." Said Ashley.

"We came here to race."

"Well load em up then." They walked back to the cars while Brian took Ashley.

"Come on girl, let's get these cars. All right check it out, there's no way we gonna beat these guys straight up. That Hemi's putting out about 425, and that Yenko will snap a speed on a bout 5 seconds flat so, I mean we're gonna have to pull something out of our ass. Only thing I can think of is save the spray for the way back, the return trip."

Ashley and him did their little handshake that they only do. "Done deal."

"All right. Let's do this."

"I'm getting that orange one." She said with a smile on her face and a hint of flirtation. Brian just continued to stare after her when she got into her car. "You ain't ready Fabio."

The cars lined up waiting for Tej to give them go. Ashley and Fabio bantered with one another for a little bit. She looked over to Brian to see him nod his head. She nodded hers and gave him a wink. She prepared to race. Finally, Suki came out.

"Gotta smoke em. Gotta smoke em gotta smoke em." Ashley said to herself. Suki prepared them for the race.

"Ready and….go!" Both cars peeled off and raced down the road. The Hemi smoked her on the way down there, but on the way back, she caught up with the spray. It wasn't until the bastard pushed a sign into the road causing her slow down. When she finally came back to the starting line, Brian took off. She was pissed. They were waiting around for Brian and the Yenko to cross the finish line. Finally, Brian crossed with the Yenko not far behind.

"Two knew cars. That's all my man!" screamed Ashley. They got the keys to the cars and drove off. "Use them bus tokens partner!" screamed Ashley as they drove away with two knew cars. They made it back to the garage and put the cars into the garage. Ashley got out and jumped into Brian's arms.

"Woohoo! Good job Bri!" Brian swung her around and placed her back on the ground. He looked into her eyes and just stared. He started to lean in when Ashley pulled away.

"I better go get ready for the club ya know?" She wiggled out of his grasp and went into her room to get ready.

'Damn!' thought Brian. 'I messed things up big time.' He went into the boathouse and got ready for the club.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"God! How could I have been so stupid? I can't fall in love with him again." She paused. "Ah, hell, who am I kidding, I'm still in love with him." Ashley sighed her frustrations and decided to get into the shower. She thought back to the days when everything was simple.

* * *

_Ashley had just had the worst day at work. Her boss was a complete asshole. If she didn't get out of there soon she would surely do something she regretted. She drove home and seethed about her boss. She stormed into the front door to find the lights out, and a table with two candles burning. There were two place settings and a rose sitting on the table. All of her frustrations melted away when Brian walked in with a bottle of wine and two glasses._

"_Hey beautiful."_

_Ashley was still stunned with what she saw. Brian never did anything like this before in his life. "Hi." She whispered._

"_Your mom called and told me about what happened today at work. I know this seems out of the ordinary, but I wanted to do something to take your mind off of it. Come on, come sit."_

_Ashley walked over and sat down at the table. Brian poured her a glass of wine and went back into the kitchen to retrieve the dinner. He came out with two plates of spaghetti. He sat down across from Ashley and started eating. Ashley ate the food and was surprised at how good of a cook he actually was. She had always bantered with him about it, but he was actually good. _

_They talked throughout dinner about her day and random other things. She laughed the entire way through dinner. When they were finished, Brian led her out into the backyard. There he had a blanket on the ground and more wine. They lay on the blanket and watched the stars, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

_

Ashley shook her head. "Those were the good days." She said to herself. She got out of the shower and got dressed. She put on a black skirt that went just to her mid thigh. She then put on her red tank top that had silver sequence going up the side and around the neck. She dried her hair and left it down. She put on more makeup than usual, some dangly silver earrings, and lastly, her black stiletto heels. She checked herself over once more in the mirror and then decided to go down and meet Brian.

Brian's breathe caught in his throat when he saw Ashley walk down the stairs. She looked beautiful. Grant it, she was before, but something about her was different and it made her more beautiful.

She looked at Brian as she made her way down and noticed that his eyes were about to fall out of his sockets. She half smiled to herself.

"Damn girl. You look fine!" said Tej.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Yea, ugh, you look real nice." Said Brian softly.

Ashley just looked at him and smiled. "Thanks." They stared at each other for a few seconds until Brian broke the silence.

"We need to get going if we want to be there by midnight."

"Yea, yea we should. See ya later Suki."

"We'll be back later Tej."

They walked to Brian's car and drove to the club. When they arrived they were ushered in. Ashley looked around and noticed about a hundred skanky ass girls who were wearing almost nothing. She did notice a couple of cute guys here and there.

"Damn." She whispered. Brian looked over to her and felt a twinge of jealousy. But then again, he wasn't with her so it was alright. But he couldn't shake the feeling. Just then Monica came through the crowd. He heard Ashley grown with irritation.

"Hey. You guys did something right. Verone never socializes with hired help."

"Then what's that make you?" spat Ashley. Monica just gave her an equal glare back.

"Where's he at?" asked Brian.

"He's on his way."

"You and Verone don't go everywhere together?" asked Ashley.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin." Monica just sighed and looked over to Brian. They were obviously making oogly eyes at each other. Ashley had to leave before she had a WWF smack down with this woman.

"I'm gonna go to the ladies room."

"You go do that." Spat Monica. As Ashley walked by, she glared vehemently at Monica.

"What is her deal?"

"She doesn't trust people that carry badges."

"So you talk like you know."

"Yeah. I'd been a cop about two months, when Ashley was busted in a garage raid. She had eight sets of wheels in her possession, each and every one of them were hot."

"So you busted him?"

"No. I didn't even know what was goin down. But, uh, that doesn't really matter to him. Basically once I became a cop, Ash started seeing me as a friend that became the enemy." Brian and Monica went over to sit down and wait for Verone. Ashley came back and noticed them flirting. She sighed in defeat and turned to find Verone looking over to her. She got a creepy feeling from him.

"Damn." She whispered. She walked over to where Brian and Monica were sitting.

"Hey Ash what's up?"

"He's here man."

"Where's he at?"

"He's over there. Don't look." They all turned to see Verone wave at them. A young woman told them to follow her to Verone's little VIP area. As Ashley walked in Verone spoke to her.

"Sit down; I'll deal with you later." He said with some sort of tone hidden behind. She couldn't tell, but by the way he looked over her as he said it gave her a pretty good idea. She sat down and waited while he interrogated Brian.

She noticed as Verone talked to him that he looked over to Monica. He talked about women as usual. She felt a little uncomfortable. Verone walked over and sat down.

"So, you, uh, lit my man's car on fire. Is that right?" asked Verone to Ashley. Ashley just glared right back at him. She leaned back and crossed her legs. She had an air of toughness around her, and she used it to her ability.

"Yeah. I did. You see, I got a problem with authority." Verone looked over her and smiled.

"I got that same problem. For me, it's cops, in particular." He looked over at Brian and ended up looking at Ashley.

"Let's take a walk. Come on."

"We just got here." Said Monica.

"And now were leaving. Come on." Verone stood and helped Ashley up. She felt a little creeped out by it, but she had to play along.

They walked back through the club to one of the VIP rooms. Brian and Ashley looked at one another and felt like something was wrong.

They walked in to find a flame torch, rope and something else on the table.

"What's all that?" asked Ashley.

"We're gonna have a little fun." Said Verone. He poured some Champagne into some glasses. The blonde women that Verone pointed out to earlier walked in with a short fat guy. Verone just laughed.

"Hey Carter." Said the guy.

"Meet, uh, Detective Whitworth. One of Miami's finest. Thank you, sweetheart." The blonde walked out. "Are you enjoying yourself Detective?"

"Yea. I was. I mean, you know me."

"Yeah, I do know you. You been on my payroll a long time."

"Verone, that aint right."

"Shut up. I got one last job for you detective. You hear me?"

"Look, we've been all through this."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I said I can't do it."

Hmm. That's the wrong answer. The table." The two men grabbed the detective and started to strap him down to the table. Ashley started getting really nervous and scared. She grabbed onto Brian's arm. Verone went to the pale and pulled out a rat.

"Sit down." He said to Brian and Ashley. They sat down and watched as Verone threatened the cop. Ashley started to fidget. She was really uncomfortable. She couldn't say anything. Monica came over and put her hands over his mouth to shut him up. Finally the cop gave in. Verone threatened the cop and what he said scared Ashley like none other.

"You betray me. And my rat here, is gonna visit your wife, Lynn, yeah, your son Clay, and your daughter Lexi. Do you hear me?"

Ashley went paralyzed. He couldn't hurt his family could he? The look in his eyes made her think otherwise. Verone let the cop go and took a sip of his champagne.

"Mm. You guys enjoy the show? Fifteen minutes, and then every cop in Florida is gonna be on you. Be at Versailles Café, 6:00 a.m., day after tomorrow ready to drive. You understand?"

"Yeah." Said Brian. Ashley just continued to stare. Verone noticed the anger in her eyes.

"Don't play games with me, your you'll be next, and your little girl Anna. All right? Help yourself to a little champagne. Let's go." Verone took one last glance at Ashley to see her shocked expression. He turned and strode out with Monica behind him. Ashley just sat there in shock. 'How had he known? How did he find out? Where they okay?' she just sat there. She felt Brian's glare on her. She knew he wanted to ask questions so she changed the subject. She looked over to him.

"That was a damn rat, Bri."

"What did he mean?"

Ashley got up and got some champagne. "What are you talking about?"

"What did Verone mean when he said your little girl Anna, huh?"

"Nothing, Bri, just let it go."

"Come on Ash. We used to be able to tell each other anything."

"Yes, Brian, used to. Past tense. Now just drop it and let's go home okay?"

"I'm not gonna leave this Ash. Tell me what he was talking about?" he yelled.

"He was talking about Anna! Our daughter!" she screamed. She broke down into sobs and went to sit down on the couch. Brian stood where he was. 'Did she just say our daughter?' He looked over to see Ashley crying on the sofa.

He didn't know what to say.

"What are you talking about?"

Ashley sniffed and looked up. She couldn't risk looking into his eyes. "A couple of weeks or so after you had left, I found out I was pregnant."

"Jesus Christ, Ash. Why didn't you tell?"

"Why? You wanna know why! Bri, I tried to tell you. I called your cell phone, I called the police station, I tried everything, and no one could get a hold of you. Your cell phone said it was disconnected. How the hell was I supposed to tell you you were going to be a father when the police couldn't even get a hold of you? Believe me, I tried. I felt so guilty when you left about you never seeing your daughter. I wanted you to see her, but I felt that you needed to be hurt too. Just like me, but I realized that that wasn't, that wasn't the right thing to do. So I tried getting a hold of you, and," she paused as more tears ran down her face, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Ash. If anyone should be, it's me. I left the most valuable thing in my life for a job that I didn't even keep. I knew I should have gone back to you but I was afraid the cops would link me to you, so I ran and didn't come back." Brian stopped. "What does she look like?"

Ashley just smiled and pulled out a picture from her wallet. "See for yourself." Brian looked at the picture and noticed that she looked just like him. Now he realized why she had to tell him. She was reminded of him everyday from her daughter. Their daughter.

"She's beautiful."

"Yea she is. My little angel."

"Where is she now?"

"With my mom. Just until I get back. Then I can actually live in a house with her and be a normal family." Brian felt a tug at his heart. He knew she meant just Anna and herself, but something inside of him wanted to be apart of that family to. He nodded and gave the picture back to her.

"Come on, we should go home." Ashley just nodded. She noticed the coldness to Brian's voice. She knew he was angry. I mean who wouldn't be? She got up and they headed home. They both went to bed that night with dreams of the other and the little girl that they shared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ashley didn't get much sleep that night, and she bet Brian probably didn't either. She couldn't sleep any longer so she got up and took a shower. She dressed in low rise jeans with a white wife beater tank top that said _PUNK_ on the front in black gothic letters, black flip flops, and she left her hair down with a black bandana on over it. When she was done, she went down to get something to eat when she noticed beavis and butt head snooping around outside. She ran towards the houseboat and walked in.

"Hey Bri, Verone's boy's are outside," the word died on her lips when she saw who was inside with Brian. She felt jealousy overflow her, but she let it go. "Oh, I see what they lookin for, your little girlfriend here."

Brian saw the hurt in her eyes but decided to put it off till later. They got up and went to look.

"They don't know I'm here. I snuck out."

"What are they doin here then?" asked Ashley bitterly.

"I don't know maybe there guessing."

"Hey, go stall them. Stall them for like two minutes." Brian said to Ashley.

"You better check her Bri. Check her." Ashley walked outside to face the two men.

"Find what you were looking for? Hey, buddy, hey guys. What's up how ya doin? Oh, man ya'll still mad about your car? Come on man, can't take a joke? Verone pay ya'll to keep a straight face like that? Cause if I was makin money I'd get that mole removed off my damn nose. How much he pay ya'll anyway? Every time I see ya, you got the silk shirts on jewelry, lookin real Miami, ya know?" Finally Brian decided to grace them with his presence.

"Donde esta?"

"Quien?"

They started comin onto the boat when Ashley stepped in the way. "You aint comin on this boat," she was cut off by a hand to the throat and a gun pointed at her head. The guy walked into the boat and Ashley and Brian waited for him to return. He finally walked out and Ashley decided to get one last hit in.

"Stay your ass off this boat." The guy punched her in the gut and she retaliated. She didn't get very far when she was grabbed by the throat and was looking down the barrel of a gun. Verone showed up and the guys let them go.

"I'm glad to see you guys are getting along so well. Because tomorrow, Roberto and Enrique, are gonna be ridin along with you. Just so we don't have any problems. I'll see you guys in a bit." He took a look at Ashley and turned and walked away.

"What the hell was she doin in there man?" she asked.

They went to see Bilkins and to tell them what was going down.

"Nice shirt Bilkins."

"It's my day off."

Ashley laughed. "Yeah."

"Well, anyhow, this is the deal. Last night Verone threatened a cop into giving us a window. We're driving to an airstrip, in the keys, off of Nallwood Avenue. Verone has a plane there and he's taking off for good."

"Wait a minute. How do you know this?"

"Monica."

"She's doin her job. She warned us." Said Ashley.

"She warned you about what?"

"Verone plans to kill us after we give him the money."

"Driving into an ambush was never part of the deal. I'm calling this off."

"Like hell you are. This is a customs case Bilkins. No one's calling this off unless I do. Look. This is real simple. You make the run. You get Verone and his cash together so I can move in for the bust. All right? You don't I will find enough charges on both of you to make you disappear. Take these. We're gonna have G.P.S. on you the whole time to make sure you don't get any cute ideas."

"And to make sure nothing happens to them, right?"

"Yeah, right."

Ashley and Brian looked at each other and left.

"The guy's a dick man." Said Ashley.

"Yep."

"Let me get this right. If we don't do this, then we go to jail. But if we do it, then Verone's gonna kill us."

"It's a hell of a deal, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe it is. But I know this guy's got an ass full of loot that he's ready to dump in our cars. And I can think of two reasons, why Verone doesn't need that money anymore."

"Ah, here we go."

"You and me. Just like the old days. What do you think?" asked Ashley with a smile.

"I think they messed with the wrong two people that's what I think." Brian got out his cell phone and called Tej.

* * *

The next day they met with Tej at a warehouse. It was big and perfect for there plan. They started working on the cars that they had stole and souped them up to be able to outrun almost anything. When they were finished, Brian and Ashley went for a walk on the pier.

"Ash, when did you start eating so much?"

"I was in jail, Bri. I know how shitty the grub is on the inside. With the way things is shaping up out here right now. It's just a matter of time before I'm back in there or dead. So I'm tryin to eat all I can while I can. Plus the doctor tells me I got a high metabolism." She laughed.

Brian just laughed and looked over to her. "Man, you remember us growing up? You know playing football in the dirt. You know, getting in trouble all the stupid things we did. When you got busted, you know, whether I was a cop or not, you know, if there was anything I could've done, I would've done it, and I just want you to know that."

"Is that why you let that dude go in LA?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah, I think that had a lot to do with it."

"When I got busted, it wasn't your fault. It was all on me, Ms. Ashley Johnson. Wild an out crazy girl. No one can tell me nothing, ridin solo."

"Yeah, well not anymore. Not anymore." Said Brian as he looked over to her. She smiled and they hugged each other. When they pulled apart, Brian did something unexpected. He kissed Ashley. Ashley was surprised at first, but she left all caution to the wind, and enjoyed this event with the man she loved.

"I love you." She said. Brian looked at her and smiled.

"I love you too."

"I tried making myself not fall in love with you again, but the truth is, I was always in love with you. Ever since we were kids. And no matter how hard I tried letting you go, it never worked. I couldn't let you go. And when I think about losing you, I now that I would probably die." Ashley just looked into Brian's eyes. "If it's not too much to ask, I want to know, if it wouldn't be any trouble, if, um, you wanted to come back home with me and Anna."

"I'd love too." He kissed her once more.

They went back to Tej's and spent the whole night together, rekindling the love that they had both denied for so many years.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brian awoke the next morning with feeling of dread. Today was the day that everything would go down. He just hoped everything turned out for the best. He felt something snuggle closer to him and he noticed Ashley curled up next to him. Suddenly, the events of last night came back into his mind and he smiled. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and watched her as she slept. She was so beautiful and she looked at peace when she slept. He hated to wake her, but they had to get going. He gently kissed her on her head.

"Ashley." He whispered. She stirred and her eyes opened. She looked up into Brian's eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." She said with a smile.

"Morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

"You mean when you let me sleep?" she said with a smile. Brian just laughed and kissed her.

"Come on. We got to get ready to go." Brian got up and went to get dressed. Ashley went into the bathroom to take a shower. She thought she was alone until she felt arms encircle her and turn her around. Brian stood there with a gleam on his face.

"And what are you doing?" she asked.

"I gotta take a shower too ya know."

"Uh huh." Brian kissed her and they didn't get much cleaning done while in the shower, if ya know what I mean. /Finally, she pushed Brian out of the shower and cleaned up. When she was done, she put on a pair of jeans with a green army t-shirt. She wore her black boots and left her hair down. She grabbed her sunglasses and they were out the door and in their cars heading to Versailles Café.

* * *

They drove to a trailer park where they loaded the money into the cars. Ashley was getting inpatient. The cops were getting closer and she knew if they didn't leave soon, they would be done for. They finally got the money loaded when the cops showed up. Everyone was in their cars, but Ashley did something to slow them down.

"I'm not going back to jail." she ran to the Durango and started the car. She jammed the gas and set it sailing into the cop cars. She ran back to her car laughing. Brian laughed and they were soon on their way.

They were driving down the highway. Brian kept a close eye on Ashley to make sure she was still behind him. They weaved in and out of traffic like it was nothing. As they were driving, Ashley looked back.

"Oh, shit!" she said. There were about a dozen cop cars on their ass.

They weaved in an out trying to avoid the cops.

"Nice driving Ash, nice driving."

"I gotcha Bri."

A helicopter flew overhead. "Check it out man!" said the man in the car with Ashley. They noticed they had a gun of some type, and they slammed on the brakes. They knew that if they were caught with that E.S.D., they were dead. Ashley just missed it, but Brian was shot with it. The car started losing its life. Everything began to malfunction.

Brian climbed out of the window to try and get it loose.

"What are you doing Bri?" Ashley shouted.

Brian finally got it out and threw it at the cop cars that were behind them. Everything went back to normal. The cop cars behind them crashed causing a pile up. Ashley laughed and they continued onto the warehouse.

They wove in and out of the streets, trying to throw the cops off. They were about an inch from each other as they drove to the warehouse. The helicopters were all there.

"Hey, Ash, Everyone's here. Time for the show."

"Let's give it to em."

They drove into the garage were the cops surrounded them outside. The garage doors opened and trucks came plowing into the cars. An ambush of cars came flying from the garage causing a scramble. Everyone was confused and lost track of the cars. They spotted them and followed them until they cornered them. It turned out, that Suki and Tej were driving. The real trouble makers were driving on the highway in brand new cars with no cops in sight.

Brian and the guy were laughing. They actually pulled it off. "How bout them apples man?"

"Yeah! That's some driving for your ass, baby! Ain't that some driving for your ass? Whatever man. You're supposed to be a stone faced killer; you're over there grabbing your seatbelt." They both laughed.

"Yo, Ash you there, babe? Come in."

"What's up Bri?"

"It looks like we got just one more trick left, huh?"

"My pleasure, baby. Let's do it!"

"Enjoying the ride? Man, it's a fast car, huh? Man, it's a classic. Old school. American muscle." She chuckled to herself. "Man, this car can do all kinds of things. Wanna see?" she chuckled. "Check this out right here homie." She unbuckled his seatbelt and slammed his head into the dashboard. She laughed as she pushed the button to the seat. The door flew off and out flew the man she was ridin with.

"Ejecto seato, cuz! It worked I love this button. Stay on your toes, puto!" She got on the radio to Brian. "Mr. O'Connor, it worked baby. Blow and go, I'm all clear. Meet me at the point it's on baby!"

"All right, Ten-four."

Ashley drove off to the meeting point, Brian hasn't shown up yet. "Brian, Brian what's the hold up?"

"Yo, Ash, there's a new plan."

"What the hell?" she said as he got out of the car.

"We're meeting them at the Tarpon point exit, not the airstrip."

"So, what are you sayin?"

"Like I said, there's a new plan."

"Brian, Brian, hello you there? Damn!"

"Yo! What the hell is he doin?" asked Jimmy.

"The feds are in the wrong place, and Monica is on her own with Verone."

"So, "

"So, Brian's not comin." Said Ashley exasperated. This was all falling apart real fast. She had to think of something quick.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brian drove to the Tarpon Point exit were Verone and Monica were waiting. He got out of the car and got the money.

"Where's the rest of it?" asked Verone.

"The other car."

"The other car. Where's the other car?"

"On its way."

"Yeah. Here's your money."

"So you know nothing about the agents that stormed my jet?" Brian just shook his head. "The funny thing is that I only told one person about the airstrip." He walked over to Monica. "Custom agents sure are getting pretty. Put her on the boat." She refused and Verone pointed his gun in her face. "Get on the boat." She chanced one last look at Brian before turning around.

"Hide the cars and get rid of him."

"Back in the car." Brian got back into the car with the guy and they drove off to the side were they wouldn't be found.

"End of the road. You know I like you, but I still gotta kill you." Brian pushed the button but nothing happened. "What's that?"

"It's Barstow baby, it's about to get ugly." Ashley said over the radio. She slammed her car into the navigator and got out. She pulled the guy out and started beating him up. Brian started fighting with the guy in the car, when Ashley opened the car door and pulled them out.

"Oh, shit!" said Brian.

"Three points." Said Ashley as she kicked the guy in the face. Brian got the gun and Ashley kept kicking the guy. He pushed her out of the way and kicked him also. They ran back to where the boat was, seeing it had already left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They ran back to Brian's car and kicked the windshield out of it. He back up and started driving down a road adjacent to the water.

"I thought you were dead, Bri."

"Yeah. Me too. Thanks for saving my ass."

"What are you doin, Brian?"

"I don't know. But if Verone sees a helicopter or Customs boat, she's dead."

"Boat. Car. Boat- your not gonna do what I think your gonna do?"

"Yeah. I think so. You got my back?"

"Yeah!"

"Put on a seat belt."

"Let's show them some real Dukes of Hazzard shit."

"We're gonna do this big. Hold on, Ash, hold on!" Brian stepped on the gas pushing it to over 100 and up. Ashley started getting real nervous.

"Oh! Brian you crazy, man! What the hell you doin?" They both started yelling and screaming. It sounded like the only good things to do at the moment when you could almost die. Brian launched the car off of a ramp and they went flying into the air. Ashley closed her eyes waiting for the impact. When it came, she flew up against the side of the car and heard something snap. Brian smashed his head into the steering wheel. They both were pretty shookin up.

"Ow. My arm. I think I broke my arm, Bri." They heard footsteps coming up and the sound of a shotgun. "Bri, get the gun." She pushed over her gun to Brian. When Verone came into view, Brian shot him in the arm. Monica took things from there.

"It's over Carter."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm great."

Brian relaxed and fell back into the seat.

"We got him, Bri, we got him." Said Ashley obviously in pain. "Let's get outta here."

She went to pull herself out of the car, and found Brian pickin her out. He set her down and they both walked over to where Verone was. Cutoms finally showed up. Ashley was getting her arm fixed while Brian sat with her.

"That ought to do it." Said the paramedic.

"So, there were three bags total, huh? The three from the boat." Asked Markham.

"So we good, right? My records clean?"

"You held up your end. Your records are clean."

Ashley looked over to Brian and he shook his head. She got up and walked over to the car and retrieved the other three bags. She dropped them down in front of Markham.

"So maybe there were six bags."

"Agent Dunn." Markham shook Brian and Ashley's hands and told Dunn to take the bags to evidence.

Brian and Ashley noticed Verone getting stitched up and what not. Ashley decided to provoke him even more.

"Don't drop the soap big homey." She laughed.

"I hope you know that when he gets out, he's gonna kill your ass."

"He ain't getting out." She laughed.

"I'll see you soon." Said Verone.

"No for real you think he's getting out?"

"He'll be out."

Bilkins and Monica walked over to them.

"We took care of your decoys. They're free and clear. There's a sedan out on the road for you. Try bringing it back in one piece." Said Bilkins.

Ashley and Brian just laughed. "Thanks a lot Bilkins. You're all right."

"Thanks."

"Thanks for lookin out man."

"All right."

"So you trust me now?" said Monica to Ashley.

Ashley just smiled. "You're all right." Monica and Ashley laughed and shook hands.

"It was nice workin with you O'Connor."

"Yeah, same here." He said giving her a look. He heard Ashley clear her throat and looked over to her. Bilkins and Monica walked away.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to move to Miami, to keep you out of trouble." They both looked at each other. "You know what I'm talking about." They both laughed and started walking to the car.

"So, we're gonna live here in Miami?"

"Ah, man I love Miami. Miami is off the hook!"

"Yeah. Open a garage together."

"A garage? How we gonna do that?"

"Pockets ain't empty, baby."

Ashley just smiled. "And we ain't hungry no more either, Bri!" They both laughed and walked to the car filled to the brim with money.


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 10

Brian and Ashley went back to Barstow. Brian met his daughter for the first time in 3 years. It was kind of awkward at first, but Anna warmed up to him immediately. They moved to Miami where they opened a garage together. It was down the streets from Tej's. Every weekend, they would go visit and got to the races.

Brian still raced, but not as much as he used to. He had a family now to think about. He finally asked Ashley to marry him. They got married two years later and couldn't have been happier.

Ashley was expecting their second child. It was a boy. Brian started teaching Anna how to work on cars. He taught the ins and outs of the car, and when she got older, they would build a car together from scratch. The same for his son.

Everything seemed to have fallen into place as the years wore on, and it couldn't have been for the better.


End file.
